Ultraman Noactive
is Ultraman Noa's third devolved form, and of which was gained after his battle with Etelgar. Possessing the combined powers from his previous two devolved forms, The Next and Nexus, he is comparably more powerful, and uses the Evol-Transcender and Evolriser to transform. His mission is to find the scattered Nexus Capsules containing small fragments of his power, while fighting the Nouveau Beasts who take advantage of this fact. History Pre-series Having lost a portion of his powers prior, Noa was left slightly weakened and recuperated. However, Etelgar took this chance to launch a multi-dimensional assault against the god, and their ensuing battle affected a manifold of realities across space-time, of which resulted in the bleeding of his divine self to the multiverse. While the Golden Demon of Space-Time succeeded in sealing Noa in his devolved state, Nexus, he, too, sustained critical damage that led to his defeat later on, against the 10 Ultra Warriors. After said conflict, Noa regained a portion of his powers, evolving into the state of Noactive. However, recovering the form of Noa required him to retrieve the celestial energies scattered across the cosmos, in the form of the Nexus Capsules. To that end, he embarked on a multiversal journey, to reclaim that of which was once his. Profile Stats * Height: Micro ~ 55m * Weight: 60,000t * Age: Over 350,000 years old * Weakness: Noactive is bound to a 9 minute time limit within the Meta Field before his strength starts to falter. Exposure to the Nouveau Beasts' dark energy will deplete his energy reserves at a faster rate. Body Features * Eyes: Noactive can see through the entire spectrum, and possibly even beyond. He can also detect beings and objects of other overlapping planes or realms of existence, and perform deductive analysis on the building blocks of things. * Head Fin: He retains this head fin from his previous forms. * Energy Core: Noactive's equivalent to a Color Timer, it flashes when he is running out of time due to a lack of energy. * Jeune Aegis: The armor he dons, unlike what most others would think, it is not armor but rather his divine presence repairing itself from deep within his inner light and out from his Energy Core, assimilating with his body and presenting itself as an indestructible, godlike Aegis. Due to the fragmentation of his higher powers in the form of the Ultra Capsules however, its continued growth is stunted. * Ultra Armor: His skin is resistant to all forms of damage except those inflicted by the Nouveau Beasts or beings of a higher caliber. Transformation - Evolriser= Evolriser The Evolriser is equipped with a Nexus Capsule scanning system which brings out the true strength of the Nexus of Souls, as well as a Fluegel Pinner which pinpoints to the next Nexus Capsule and of which allows for limited dimensional hopping. Evolriser.png|Evolriser }} Forms Noactive Modes Noactive relies on the Evol-Transcender to transform into Anphans, his default state. Alternatively, he can also scan Nexus Capsules with the Evolriser in order to gain an advantage over the Nouveau Beasts, who are susceptible to the divine energies of the capsules, as well as to find and reclaim the lost Nexus Capsules. is the default mode of Noactive, granting him the default powers of an Ultra. It is a balanced form that doesn't use the assets of the Nexus Capsules, and is prominently his go-to form for battles with the Nouveau Beasts. Its speciality lies in the Noactive Effect produced, an energy effect which repels and weakens most Nouveau Beasts. The name Anphans comes from the French word 'enfance' meaning 'childhood', a reference to that fact it is Noactive's base form. Techniques *'Cross-Schtrom Heartbeat': *'Noactive Lightning': *'Particle Feeling Feather': - Escher= Escher is Noactive's upgraded form, granting him additional speed and strength rivalling even the most powerful of Nouveau Beasts. It uses the assets of the Nexus Junis and Nexus Junis Blue Capsules. While it is stronger as compared to Anphans however, it loses the Noactive Effect. The name Escher comes from the French word 'échu' meaning 'mature', a reference to both Anphans and Junis and to the fact that Escher represents the peak of Nexus. Techniques *'Overrow-Schtrom Nexus': A giant energy bow construct generated from the Aegis Particle Blade, with energy gathered from his core. Noactive performs the movements of the Over-Ray Schtrom, before extending over the blade to create the body of a bow-and-arrow. Pulling back, the energy construct bends in for a more streamlined shape, of which is then released at high velocity, followed by an electrical stream of blue light. Most targets decompose at the molecular level, and disintegrate into particles. **'Overrow-Schtrom Nexus 'The Bond: A powerful V-shaped beam from the core and Aegis crystals, only used on Neo Nouveau Beasts, who cannot be destroyed through normal means. Once hit, a dimensional wormhole expands open from the impact, allowing Noactive to access the Beasts' inner Nouveau Space. The energy required exhausts the Capsules involved and forcefully reverts Noactive back to Anphans. *'Aegis Particle Blade': A silver blade donned on his right arm. **'Particle Extreme Feather': A swing of the sword generates multiple energy arcs which explode tremendously on impact. **'Triple Phase Shift': Noactive raises the blade to the air, instantly generating the Meta Globe, a dimensional subspace that empowers light beings while reducing the power of darkness. The subspace can be commanded to launch energy projectiles and strikes at an opponent. *'Dimensional Warping': With the Aegis at a considerable length, Noactive can now warp space-time, albeit on a minor scale. He uses this to his advantage, distorting and/or redirecting his or his opponent's energy and physical attacks. - Ascension= '''Ascension' is the super form of Noactive. By assimilating with the Nexus of Souls through the Evolriser, Noactive achieves a level of higher divinity only challenged by the Nouveau Master itself. Using the assets of the Nexus, The Next, Noactive and Nativity Capsules in a process known as the Nexus Rise Branching, this form is the closest to his true form in power. The name Ascension is a nod to the fact that Noactive has started to transcend beyond what is imaginable, surpassing his physical limits. Techniques TBA. }} - Noa= : Noa's beam, fired with an upright right arm and a left arm resting on the right wrist. Alternatively, it is called as the . * : A powerful beam from a fire covered fist, strong enough to send the Dark Ultra Zagi from the ground straight into space in under a minute. The temperature of the flames can reach five trillion degrees. *'3 Ultimate Finishers': Noa's true strength lies on three finishers which can be used in conjunction with Noa Aegis. ** : One of Noa's three greatest techniques, a great surge of energy, using much of his power, was used to seal a dimension rift threatening multiple universes in exchange for all his energy resulting in his lesser forms, Next, Nexus and Noactive. ** : Noa also has the ability to travel to different universes and galaxies, using the Noa Aegis on his back. ** : The mightiest of Noa's three greatest techniques, it is said to be the ultimate control of all realms, dimensions, planes of existences and space-time, though its actual usage has been left unseen. *'Gravity Noa': Noa's version of the Gravity Zagi, using supergravity waves to produce a beam to tear the opponent apart. *'Noa Thunderbolt': Electricity discharged from both sides of the Noa Aegis, when they cross it produces intense blasts of thunder and lightning. - Godhood= Divinity of Golden Nexus, Noa Godhood Techniques TBA. }} }} Nexus Spirits Furthermore, the Evolriser is capable of accessing the past modes of Noactive with a function known as the Nexus Spirits, by scanning a Capsule with the Fluegel Pinner. These spirits can be summoned to fight the Nouveau Beasts alongside Noactive (although they are only limited to one per Nexus Spirits activation), or, if needed, Noactive himself can take on the spirit's form. The downside is that these Nexus Spirits are inferior in strength to the Nouveau Beasts, and the only advantage comes in a 2-on-1 / an even match against an opponent(s). |-| Statue= is the original form of Noa birthed from a supernova, resembling a typical Ultra Warrior in appearance. Confused by his very existence, the being of light embarked on a thousand-year journey of exploration and self-discovery across the galaxy before attaining the form of Noa, observing budding civilizations, galactic wars and horrors unknown. It would be an overstatement to say that Nativity be comparable to Ultra Warriors of our time; practically an infant, he possesses powers that are weaker compared to the basic Ultraman. However, on his forehead sits the Baraghi, of which he partially bestowed upon the human race and attained the title of their deity. This cumulative belief in his miracles spread across the galaxy strengthened the Nexus of Souls residing within him and is what allowed Nativity to evolve into Noa. Abilities * : The latent power of Nativity, which can perform miracles beyond the knowledge of the mortal mind. Such examples include foresight, purification and immobilization. Techniques * : Energy arcs fired from the Baraghi sitting atop his forehead. Weak in power. - The Next= , the Next's first mode, has all the basic powers attributed with Ultramen. It was the result of Maki's and The Next's incomplete merger and Maki's unpreparedness. Afterwards it served as the Next's default mode for a while before evolving into the complete Junis mode. This form is said to be incomplete, implying that unlike normal Ultra forms, this one only exists simply as a result of Maki and The Next's unfinished merger. The Next's abilities in this form can be seen as underdeveloped. Techniques * : The blades on the Next's arms, they can be charged with energy through concentration or be used as cutting blades. ** : Like their name subtly implies, the Stratos Edge are blades, with concentration they can be charged with the energy used to slice through things. The energy can be fired as an arc shaped burst of energy fired using the blades on his arms. - Junis= Junis , the Next's evolved form, offers greater strength and speed to that of Anphans Mode. The Next retains all the powers of his previous form but they are now more powerful versions of his prior form's. His Stratos Edge blades have evolved to become more powerful. This form is first used in the last battle against the One when he grew to his second last form and rampaged in the city. It was in this form that Maki and Ultraman complete their assimilation with each other, only to separate shortly after the battle was won. Techniques * : The blades on the Next's arms, they can be charged with energy through concentration or be used as cutting blades. In this form, they are fully developed. ** : The Next can now fire the Elbow Cutter attack in the form of much larger arcs using both hands or by charging up both arms for twin attacks. ** : The Next's finisher beam. Unlike normal Ultra Beams, the particles do not flow evenly, instead in an oscillating fashion. It has the feature of causing the target to break down at the molecular level into glowing blue particles, a trait inherited by the later 'Ray-Schtroms' used by Nexus. - Requiem= Requiem is a mysterious form of The Next that shouldn't exist, yet it does. Techniques * : A crest weapon that can be charged with energy. }} - Nexus= All Junis modes have access to the Meta-Field via the use of the Phase Shift Wave. * : Nexus uses his Armed Nexus to generate a beam shot into the air to generate Meta Field, a dimensional subspace that empower light beings while reducing the power of darkness. Its main use is to avoid collateral damage during his battles, thus frequent usage of it can induce a huge strain to its user. is the default mode of Nexus, it grants the host all the default powers of an Ultra; all the attacks and powers of this form can be accessed by any other form. It is the most balanced form of Nexus but is usually weaker than later evolutions, hence most of his fight concluded by changing to Junis or Junis Blue. The name Anphans comes from the french word 'enfance' meaning 'childhood', a reference to that fact it is Nexus' base form. Techniques * : Anphans' standard "+" style position finisher, it can kill a Space Beast via an explosion. * : Nexus' standard attack, an arc shaped burst of energy. It can be the standard small burst of energy or thrown in a series. It is described as a thrown blade of light and has been shown to have a cutting edge to increase its deadly nature. * : A barrier erected with both hands or one, resembles a blue pool of water. - Junis= Junis is Nexus' red, silver and black form which provides additional strength. This form was utilized by Himeya but was also shown through Komon and Sayuri. The word Junis comes from the french word 'jeunesse' meaning 'youth', a reference to Anphans and the fact is it a more developed form of Nexus. Techniques * : Junis' main finisher, which decomposes its target at the molecular level, dissipating as blue particles. Unfortunately, it consumes most of the user's energy to use, meaning it can only be used once per battle. * : A powerful V shape beam from Nexus' Energy Core, it can destroy a Space Beast in one hit. This is Junis' strongest attack. * : Nexus is able to convert incoming dark energy projectiles into light energy bullets. He once did so to repel Mephisto's attacks. * : A temporary power boost that lights Nexus in golden particles. - Junis Xio= is a cosmetic remodeling of Junis when Sayuri Tachibana became the 6th Deunamist for a day, his body bearing a resemblance to the Xio uniform. It demonstrates most of Junis' abilities. Techniques * : Junis Xio's main finisher, which decomposes its target at the molecular level, dissipating as blue particles. Unfortunately, it consumes most of the user's energy to use, meaning it can only be used once per battle. * : Junis Xio can fire larger and wider versions of the Particle Feather using both hands. These are blue in color instead of the usual yellow. * : A kick coated in blue cyber energy. Trivia * This form was heavily inspired by MUGI's re-imagining of Junis from his appearance in Ultraman X. }} - Junis Blue= Junis Blue is the blue and silver form of Nexus which provides additional speed and an Arrow Armed Nexus on his right arm. The name "Junis Blue" simply shows that is is an alternate form to Junis, while retaining the attacks from Anphans and Junis. This form characterizes in agility and strategic combat skills. This form was utilised by Ren but was also shown through Komon. Techniques * : By switching the Arrow Armed Nexus to Arrow Mode, Nexus can create a giant energy bow by extending his right Armed Nexus and using energy from his energy core to create the body of a bow. By pulling back with his left arm, he can make an arrow, and by letting go, the beam will be released. It destroys foes in the same manner as the Over-Ray Schtrom, instead of breaking down the molecular bonds it obliterates the target's particles. The energy bow construct is modeled after the Eye Slugger. * : By switching the Arrow Armed Nexus to , Nexus can create a sword which comes out of the Arrow Armed Nexus on his right arm. It destroys foes in the same manner as his other attacks. * : By switching the Arrow Armed Nexus to , Nexus can combined both the Arrow-Ray Schtrom and Schtrom Sword at the same time to create a sword bow. It is very similar in appearance to the Arrow-Ray Schtrom, but it has greater destructive power. Unfortunately, it consumes most of the user's energy to use, meaning it can only be used once per battle. This is Junis Blue's strongest attack. - Junis Orange= Junis Orange is the orange, silver and black form of Nexus which specialises in psychic and ESPer abilities. The name Junis Orange indicates that it is yet another variation of Junis, and thus it retains all attacks from Anphans and Junis. This form was utilised by Komon in events unseen. *'Junis Psychic': Nexus possesses several psychic powers at his disposal, including clairvoyance, divination and psychokinesis, all of which is enabled by an aura called the Junis Psychic. Techniques *'Ast-Ray Schtrom': Nexus can physically assimilate with the Meta Field and project an astral image of himself onto the realm. He can then freely manipulate astral energies, conjure astral attacks and interact with astral entities, though for a limited time span. *'Schtrom Zeal': Nexus charges his Armed Nexus with energy, and deals several punches before converting his body into pure energy for a fatal assault straight through the enemy. It destroys foes in the same manner as the Over-Ray Schtrom, instead of breaking down the molecular bonds it obliterates the target's particles. }} - Emfrontier Warriors= These are legendary warriors who have borrowed the power of Noa in their fights. Noactive can't take on their forms for obvious reasons, but summoning them is quite the possibility. The name 'Emfrontier' is taken from the words 'emprunter', which is 'borrow' in French, and 'frontier', as a nod to the fact that these warriors are ones who have relied on the power of Noa before to face new frontiers. , which in turn has Zero assume the form of . This form gave Zero chest armor and a sword on his right arm in addition to more power, and was first used to fight Arch Belial. Techniques * : From the blade on his right arm Zero can summon a blade of energy whose length he can choose. * : The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. - X Cyber Nexus Ultimatum= X Cyber Nexus Ultimatum The obliteration of Desastro resulted in the depositing of its genes into the cyber and multi-dimensional pools of existence, and the blowback of which ripped the fabric of space-time in a plethora of locations across the universe, of which one was X thrown into. Locked in an endless cyber space, Daichi witnessed the slow but eventual destruction of the universe, as Desastro's children devoured the dark energies holding it together. Unwilling to give up, Daichi prayed for a glimmer of hope, and in response, the Nexus Cyber Card shone, fusing with the Beta Spark to create a new item granting X abilities that could end Desastro's looming threat once and for all. Techniques *'Xanadium Junis Schtrom': X can fire a ray of light from "X" crossed hands. He performs the first movements of the Over-Ray-Schtrom, spreading his arms apart to charge volts of electricity from the Armed Nexus, then raising his right hand to absorb energy and enacts the movements of the Xanadium Ray. The beam either disintegrates enemies, turn them into Spark Dolls, or cure targets of the Desastro Cells. *'Cyber-Dimensional Transportation': X can transverse between all planes of existence and the Cyber Dimensions, without limit. *'Aegis Bonding Mitosis': As the name suggests, X is capable of splitting himself into individual cells, the building blocks of life, and travel in a hazy stream at high speeds, of which he can then inhabit the bodies of living organisms and reform at microscopic sizes. This is similar to his self-digitization ability. - Shining Shining Zero= Shining Shining Zero Main article: Shining Shining Zero Submitted by: Cdr A variation of Ultraman Zero granted incredibly, some would even say comically powerful abilities from the death of his universe, taking on the light of all those fallen Ultras and the dashed hopes of other races to continue to fight for peace and justice across the multiverse. This includes the power of Noa, both the variation from this Zero's world and the Ultimate Aegis he had already granted him, both increasing his already considerable might. Techniques *'Shining Shining Wide Zero Shot': A powerful beam of energy that is powerful enough to wipeout the likes of Arch Belial, Magata no Orochi, Zogu, Desastro, Zaigorg, Godzilla in all incarnations, Dark Lugiel, Dark Zagi, Alien Empera, Hyper Zetton, and Gattohanothor in one blow, and still destroy three multiverses. *'Shining Shining Emerium Slash': A very powerful beam of energy from Zero's Beam Lamp. It is golden in color as opposed to the normal beam, and is almost as powerful as the Shining Shining Wide Zero Shot. The beam can also become massive in size of Shining Shining Zero so desires. *'Shining Shining Star Drive': Zero is able to gather a sphere of energy to rewind time within a local area. A side effect of this power is that celestial bodies appear to move in reverse very quickly. Not only that, Zero can change history using this technique. This appears to be a possible extension of his reality warping abilities. Sometimes Shining Shining Zero will simply stop time in order to fire his beam and easily kill an enemy. For unknown reasons, he rarely uses this ability. - Nexus Junis Ultimate= Nexus Junis Ultimate Submitted by: Gigantis & Biogoji Maki's Junis form, although initially born from the lack of cooperation with Nexus when he bonded with the Ultra once more, it later becomes further evolved as he completes his full bond with Nexus once again. In reality, Junis Ultimate is a stronger form than previous Junis forms due to it's bond with The First Deunamist of the Nexus Universe, having the powers of both normal Junis and Junis Blue. It unlocks a feature of its own later on known as the Ultimate Aegis, a shield that would later be passed down to other Emfrontier Warriors. Techniques * : Phenomenon wherein light flashes from Nexus' Energy Core, often covering his entire body. The purpose of this technique is to release Nexus's hidden power, in this case the summoned by Maki. * : A blade of shining particles released from the Nexus of Souls. It is upgraded into the when the Ultimate Aegis is donned. * : Charged at the Armed Nexus are energy arcs, similar to those of The Next. * : Nexus uses his Armed Nexus to generate a beam shot into the air to generate Meta Field, a dimensional subspace that empower light beings while reducing the power of darkness. The Meta Field Enhancement buff Junis Ultimate carries also amplifies the energy of the Meta Field to further supplement his might in a prismatic pink glow covering his entire body. - Aegis Miracle Noaegis= Aegis Miracle Noaegis Main article: Ultraman Aegis (character) Submitted by: Moar In Ultraman Aegis, Aegis, after his defeat against Reionics, accepts the forgotten power of bonds within him and wills forth the Blessing Aegis, which transforms him into Miracle Noaegis. This form gives Aegis chest armour and access to the Noaegis Calibur in addition to more power. This form is superior to Reionics' New Genesis form. Techniques * : Tapping the back of his hand against the Blessing Aegis' crystal, Aegis transfers the power of the Nexus of Souls to his arm and fires a golden stream from a I-style arm pose. * : Aegis collects external energy into the Blessing Aegis, converting it into the purest light. It is then released as a powerful blast from the armor's breast crystals. * : Aegis assumes an Emerium Ray-like stance, bringing his fingers to the Beam Lamp and firing a water-esque, blue beam. * : A wrist-mounted blade wielding the sacred power of Ultraman Noa. }} - Fusion Up/Rise= is Orb's form which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Nexus. This form's name is a portmanteau of Ultraman's "Specium Ray" and Nexus' various Schtrom techniques. Techniques * : The Over-Ray-Schtrom encircled by a stream of Specium energy, fired in an oscillating fashion. * : After flying up and doing a loop in mid air, Orb charges his hands and energy core and fires his Core Impulse along with Slash Ray projectiles at his opponent. - Geed Noactive Succeed= Noactive 'Succeed' is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultimate Zero and Ultraman Nexus Junis. Techniques * : An energy wave is fired from Geed's Ultimate Zero Sword, and places the opponent in an energy field with Nexus' marking. Geed then flies up and slashes the enemy while spinning, making an electrical Z-shaped cut. }} - Armor Time= Raider Statistics *'Raider Height': 51 m *'Raider Weight': 51,000 t Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 170,000 t *'Kicking Power': 240,000 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 1000 m *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.5 is Geeidz's Ultraman Nexus-based form accessed by inserting the Nexus Heisei Timer into the left hand side of the Driver Timer. His eyes spell out , and his wings are modeled after the Stone Fluegel, Nexus' spaceship. In this form, Geeidz is empowered by the Nexus of Souls, granting him the power of limitless bonds through the Nexus Bonding Core. He can charge up Core Particles at the Armed Nexters L & R equipped to his arms, augmenting his attacks with energy and allowing for the summoning of the Raider Meta Field. Furthermore, his flight speed and maneuverability are significantly boosted due to the Blue Blazer Junis leg attachments. Nexus Armor bears the following parts: *'Fluegel Wingstanders': The wing-like attachments based on the Stone Fluegel. They are not optimized for flight control however, rather they serve to store and energize the latent Core Particles for utilization by the Nexus Bonding Core. Furthermore, they stabilize the Raider Meta Field with mild dimensional control, and are also able to gather sensory information from the surroundings. *'Nexus Bonding Core': The Energy Core chest-plate. It is here that Core Particles are transferred to for combat usage, either in the form of beam attacks or the materialization of the Geeidz Arrow Schtromer. In a miraculous turn of events, the Nexus Bonding Core can summon forth a Core Final, enabling Geeidz to stand up yet again even in times of utter defeat, as long as his spirit remains unyielding. *'Soul Flaps': The shoulder armor flaps, which adjust accordingly for flight directional control besides defense. *'Armed Nexter L': The Armed Nexter equipped to Geeidz's left arm. Core Particles can be channeled here for energy attacks, for example the Particle Feathering, a temporary boost in strength, or for summoning the Raider Meta Field. *'Armed Nexter R': The Armed Nexter equipped to Geeidz's right arm. Core Particles can be channeled here from the Nexus Bonding Core to bring forth the Arrow-Ray Connector, or the Sword-Ray Connector, or both into the Geeidz Arrow Schtromer. *'Blue Blazer Junis': Attachments to his legs that augments Geeidz's flight ability with Core Particles for a boost in flight speed and maneuverability. Techniques *'Schtrom Time Burst': Geeidz's "L"-based beam finisher. Instead of obliterating the enemy in a fiery blast, it reduces them into blue dust. *'Geeidz Arraycal Schtrom': Geeidz's energy sword-bow finisher. *'Raider Meta Field': Geeidz's version of the Meta Field. *'Particle Feathering': An energy arc. *'Generaider Geeidz': An invisible aura enveloping his body which channels dark energy from the surroundings or enemy attacks into Core Particles. }} - Others= : Continuous bursts of cyan-blue energy released from crossed arms. Has the power to neutralise all defenses, immunities, status effects, and effectively cancel out beam attacks. - June= Ultraman June Main article: Ultraman June Submitted by: Moar The future offspring of Noa and last of the Nexus lineage, June is the sentinel of time and correcter of imperfections within history. His appearances are rare, and often speak of dark omens to come. Techniques *'Cancer-Ray Schtrom': June's standard "+" style position finisher, channeling the power of the zodiac sign, Cancer. *'Chrono-Ray Schtrom': A powerful "L" style finisher, which accelerates the age of the target's cells to cause rapid molecular destruction. This is June's strongest attack. *'Mach Stop': June can halt the flow of time for brief moments, allowing him to move quickly, dodge attacks, or take advantage of a target's exposed weakness. *'June Mirage': June creates his own illusion to trick his opponent. - Ginga Victory= Ginga Victory Nexus In the near future, demons of the underworld have risen up from within the Earth's core, completely obliterating the Victorian people and plaguing the surface world. Shou, the only survivor, emerges gravely wounded, and Hikaru, having lost the ones dearest to him in battle, struggles to push back the invaders. Together, in a bond sworn out of wrath and vengeance, Ginga Victory descends into the chaotic underworld, unveiling the darkest secrets locked away by humanity's ancestors of times long past, scavenging underneath molten trenches and mountains of fire amidst ravaging hordes of horrific, demonic amalgamations. Will the duo succumb to the darkness deep inside their hearts, or will their bonds grow into something much more miraculous...? Their descent has granted them new forms based on the 10 Ultra Warriors, with Nexus being one of them. Scanning the Nexus Power-Up Spark Doll onto the Ginga Spark, Ginga Victory evolves into Ginga Victory Nexus. Techniques * : Cross-arc energy slashes based on Ginga's Ginga Slash, Victory's Victorium Slash and Nexus' Particle Feather. * : Nexus Anphans' standard "+" style position finisher, it can kill a Space Beast via an explosion. * : Junis' main finisher, which decomposes its target at the molecular level, dissipating as blue particles. NexusPowerUpSparkDoll.png|Nexus Power-Up Spark Doll }} }} }} Other Trivia * I put way too much time and effort into a parody. Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parodies but also kinda not Category:OrbGeeds... sort of Category:Ultraman Noactive Category:Why effort is good